


for good luck

by byeolbit



Category: Groovl1n
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Just Am, New Year's Eve fluff, Romance, don't ask me why I am writing fluff for someone who only has heartbreak songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: There's another split second realization that makes Inseob move before someone else can come their way and take Hana away from him.
Relationships: Oh Inseob | Cold Bay/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	for good luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiesandJintrigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/gifts).



Inseob doesn't know why he's doing this to himself. A party is the exact opposite of what he really wants at the moment. He doesn't want to be interacting with people and fake smiling and toasting glasses of horrible alcoholic concoctions. He just wants to go home and curl up in a warm hoodie and sleep.

He's a terrible liar. Inseob knows exactly why he is here. He just doesn't like admitting it to himself.

He looks across the crowded room to see Hana on the other side by the speaker set up. She's talking to one of Wonshik's many friends and laughing at something they said. There's a twinge of bitterness in his heart and his grip around his glass tightens.

He's not going to be jealous.  
He's not going to be jealous.  
He's not going to be jealous.

Inseob recites that in his head as he focuses on his drink. What he's going to do is to find Woosung and see if he can annoy the maknae with some comment about how to use Twitter the wrong way. It's always fun to see the youngest mentally die, take a deep sigh and correct him.

He's not going to look Hana's way at all. Except maybe one last glance, he allows himself.

It's a mistake because he happens to glance at the exact moment the person she has been talking to slips his phone into her hand. Inseob doesn't have to look at the phone to know that she's entering her phone number.

He takes a large gulp of his own drink and beelines to the sofa to sit down and sulk the night away. The new year hasn't even begun but he already knows it's going to be terrible from the way this night is going.

It's the classic tragedy of an introvert falling for an extrovert. Hana is bright and well loved by everyone in their shared social circles. It's only natural to be attracted to her charming ways and pretty smile. 

It makes complete sense that he fell for her but it also makes no sense at all. How is he supposed to charm her and make her like him more than a friend? How is he ever supposed to ask her out so that they may be more than friends some day?

There are no answers to these questions. So Inseob resorts to stealing glances at her from a distance as he walks around making small talk with the people he knows.

There are only a few minutes left to midnight and no end to Inseob's wallowing in misery when Hana walks over to where he is standing. Inseob hides his surprise by burying his face in the empty paper cup he has been holding and manages to choke anyways.

"Are you okay?" Hana asks worriedly. She reaches out and thumps his back gently, hoping that helps him. It helps the coughing but it doesn't help the blush that spreads over his face.

"I'm fine" Inseob says weakly. Hana nods, visibly relieved.

"I have been looking everywhere for you" she tells him. Inseob raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

"If I didn't see you now, I wouldn't have been able to see you till next year!" she says and immediately bursts into laughter as Inseob curses. She tries to contain her laughter as he questions every life choice for a moment but ultimately fails.

"Why do I like you?" he asks the heavens above.

"I'm cute and lovable" she replies shamelessly. It's a level of shamelessness that matches Chiwoong and Inseob resigns himself to the terrible fate of knowing two people like that.

"You're absolutely terrible" he tells her. She nods, her eyes still wrinkled with mirth.

"Would you like to watch the fireworks with me anyways?" she asks him, yelling over the countdown that's already begun. 

There is a sudden flurry of activity and movement and Inseob pulls her out of the way. He holds her close to himself since space is limited and does his best to keep her from getting squished while simultaneously glaring down at anyone passing by.

"Inseob" Hana calls, pulling his attention to herself.

"They really should be more mindful of where they are walking" he huffs indignantly. 

She smiles and settles into his hold. Inseob likes the way holding her feels a little too much. It isn't even the romantic kind. It's just him with an arm around her back and her resting against it but it feels warm.

"I thought you wanted to watch the fireworks" Inseob says. He refused to go down that line of thought and expose himself as the absolute loser he is.

"The view here is nice too" she says simply before looking at him directly. Inseob's hold on her slackens and his heartbeat picks up pace. Dear God, how is he going to get out of this alive? Does he even want to get out of this alive?

"Unless… you don't want me here" Hana says, disheartened by the lack of a visible response.

"No!" Inseob exclaims, pulling her back when she pulls away uncertainly.

"Stay?" he requests, realizing she probably wouldn't appreciate the knee jerk response and pulling. She bites her lip and nods in agreement.

"Unless you want to be somewhere else" he mumbled half-heartedly, hoping she never heard him ask or respond to it. To his delight, Hana shakes her head and blushes.

"We're almost there" she reminds him, when the last few seconds countdown. Inseob looks away, embarrassed to realize that he had been staring at her all along.

Hana chants along and claps when everyone yells happy new year as the fireworks set off. She turns to Inseob and smiles and he smiles back. He can feel his heart melt and he realizes that he isn't going to make it out of this alive.

There's another split second realization that makes Inseob move before someone else can come their way and take Hana away from him. He leans and kisses her forehead, stunning her into silence.

"For good luck in the new year, you know?" he covers up. All of this is so lame and hundred thousand percent cuter when staged in movies. Inseob will never ever do such a thing ever again and he swears it on-

Hana tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek, cutting off all thought processes immediately.

"For good luck" she replies, teasing him. Inseob chuckles and hugs her properly. His heart flip flops but this time it's the good kind of butterflies in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
